Ruda e Impulsiva
by holaminombreesdrama
Summary: Creía que el corazón le iba a estallar, ¿Por qué esa chica le parecía la mas hermosa del mundo?, quizás la soledad le estaba afectando la cabeza, porque, en definitiva, ella era cualquier cosa menos lo que el solía describir como hermosa: maleducada, increíblemente ruda, algo bruta y con esa mirada tan dulce...


_Summary: Creía que el corazón le iba a estallar, ¿Por qué esa chica le parecía la mas hermosa del mundo?, quizás la soledad le estaba afectando la cabeza, porque, en definitiva, ella era cualquier cosa menos lo que el solía describir como hermosa: maleducada, increíblemente ruda, algo bruta y esa mirada tan dulce..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prologo**_

 _ **.**_

POV Trunks.

Merecía sentirme como la mierda, aunque la cerveza casi no tenia un sabor en mi boca.

\- Otra – la chica que trabajaba conmigo me miro con cara de pocos amigos, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba mi nueva madre? – Tamara – al decirlo intente pararme y acercarme, haber si lograba uno: seducirla o bien intimidarla – he dicho… - eructo.

\- Trunksie, apestas – hace solo unos meses atrás antes de que ella se convirtiera en mi compañera de trabajo, habría dicho que era la diosa mas perfecta en este mundo, su cabello rubio cual mañanas de verano, los ojos de un azul oscuro, la piel de porcelana y… bueno, ninguna mujer era en realidad perfecta, tenia el encanto de un ruiseñor afónico al hablar – ni hablar, me gustaría que llegases vivo a casa -.

\- eres tan bonita – dije sonriéndole, ella se largo a reír y puso los ojos en blanco mientras me quitaba el vaso lejos de mí, mi coqueteo no estaba funcionando – recuérdame, ¿Por qué terminamos? -.

Ella arrugo la nariz y me hablo mientras servía mas tragos a quien sabe quién – porque no somos compatibles en la cama -.

\- ¿Y eso? -.

\- me abandonaste mientras estábamos juntos, cariño… ¡Eres guapo como el demonio!, pero lo que hiciste no se perdona – la verdad es que tenia vagos recuerdo de los dos juntos – eres un amante egoísta, las cosas no fueron como querías y te largaste -.

\- soy un idiota – la cosa más perfecta en Tamara era por premio mayor, sus pechos, eran realmente hermosos.

\- exacto, y yo soy un sol por pasártela, aunque es mejor así, ¿no lo crees?, no podríamos ser tan buenos amigos de no ser porque somos un fracaso en la cama -.

\- tengo buena fama – le dije mirándola socarronamente.

\- lo sé, casi rompiste mi autoestima, pero por la mirada soñadoramente sucia que me das a veces, asumo que te arrepientes, como un buen chico -.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que soy un buen chico? -.

\- lo tienes pegado en esos ojitos de ángel -.

\- necesito una novia – dije un poco resentido, ni si quiera el alcohol hacia que alguna mujer me pareciera particularmente interesado… y no me refería a de forma sexual, porque ahora mismo todos los cuerpos eran encantadores, sin embargo, ninguna… ninguna me hacía sentir algo – creo que debería llamar a la perfecta Marron -.

\- dame ese celular – Tamara me miro con enormes ojos inexpresivos mientras extendía su mano para darme pedirme el móvil.

\- ¿Qué?, tiene lo que me gusta – Marron era tan perfecta como la misma Tamara, quizás un poco más… pequeña, pero era preciosa a su manera, ojos risueños y una boca bonita, además siempre iba arreglándose, del pelo a las uñas, y a mi no me molestaba verla hacerlo cada día… sentí un poco de nostalgia, si, debía llamarla.

\- te engaño – era cierto, casi lo había olvidado…

\- tienes razón, no necesito una puta conmigo – dije un poco resentido, Tamara cambio de postura y tomo mi mejilla.

\- Oye, hay buenas chicas ahí fuera, no tiene porque ser tan perfecta como la señorita puta, pero… ¿Qué tal si un día sales del trabajo con esa expresión relajada que me encanta y buscas a esa mujer? -.

\- ¿Una chica buena?, ¿conmigo?, eso es imposible, ninguna chica buena se merece un perdedor como yo -.

…

Desperté con el dolor mas horrible de la historia, podría jurar que cada vena en mi frente o cerebro iban a explotar, de alguna manera estaba en mi cama, la luz de mas del medio día se colaba por entre los bordes de las cortinas desde la ventana, mire a mi alrededor, donde lamentablemente no encontré a la que seria un día mi novia.

El silencio frio de la casa hizo notar los síntomas de un posible resfriado al estar yo tirado en la cama sin ningún tipo de cobijo.

¿Era hoy sábado o domingo?, me moví lentamente tratando de sobrellevar el dolor de cabeza y por si acaso, las ganas de vomitar. Intente buscar el móvil en mi ropa, al fracasar luego intente hacer memoria sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior, prácticamente no recordando nada.

Cuando note que mi estomago estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir un nuevo día, fui hasta la mesa llevando el portátil conmigo, lo encendí con la única prioridad por saber el día en que me encontraba, y a hora exacta, lo siguiente fue lavarme los dientes, mi estomago dolía un poco.

\- ¿Qué mierda bebí anoche? -.

Al abrir el refrigerador y verlo vacío, me vi en la obligación de ir por las cosas de la semana. Suspire pesadamente. Quizás un baño ayudaría.

…

Que me gustase caminar era una excelente forma de ocultar el hecho de que no tenia un auto, aunque una cosa no quitaba la otra, el pequeño departamento donde vivía tenia cerca un parque muy agradable en el que me gustaba respirar.

\- Hey, espera, creo que se te ha caído esto – una chica me detuvo, me sonrió y solo me entrego un papel que no tenía idea que había estado en mi chaqueta.

\- uh, gracias – dije un poco confundido y sin mirarlo realmente lo guardé en mis bolsillos.

Entre al pequeño supermercado cogiendo el primer carrito que encontré, estaba un poco acostumbrado a que la gente mi mirara, aunque con calma note como estos últimos 4 años habían ido disminuyendo.

Carne, verduras, algo de pescado, leche…

\- Cariño, sabes que intento dejar el sodio – me congele un minuto, o una hora, fuera el tiempo que fuera, la espera de dejar pasar esa sensación me pareció eterna, conocía esa voz muy bien.

\- ¡Las cosas con sodio saben bien! -.

\- Si, y son un boleto seguro a la celulitis – Aquel era el mismo tono meloso que ocupaba para convencerme a mi de las cosas que no estaba de acuerdo en hacer. Pobre sujeto enamorado.

\- ¿Qué tan segura estas de eso? -.

\- ¿Es que no confías en mí? -.

\- ¡Las comidas no son lo mismo sin… - la pareja en cuestión, parecía discutir sobre un helado, y mientras venían hacia mí, tuve la intención de querer esconderme, ¿Qué tan imbécil podía ser?, y al negarme a ceder a el pánico, me afronté a la incomodidad de verles juntos. Me pregunte sin intenciones de hacerlo en verdad si acaso yo me veía así de mal junto a ella, es decir: Marron era simplemente hermosa.

Recordé amargamente todos aquellos minutos en que frente a un espejo en el baño del viejo departamento que compartimos, pasaba arreglándose esas cejas para obtener una _mirada mas intensa_ , tuve la sensación de que las llevaba maquilladas, Marron era la que había inducido a mi hermanita al mundo del maquillaje. El idiota, mas conocido como Uub, me miro fijamente, como esperando que hiciera algo, yo solo tome el paquete de sal y pase a su lado.

Era increíble que extrañara verla perder el tiempo mientras se maquillaba durante cuánto, ¿dos horas?, era absurdo y una emoción inútil. No había un futuro para un _nosotros._ No porque al igual que conmigo en un principio… ella parecía realmente feliz y enamorada.

POV Pan:

Por un segundo, creí que me gustaría tener a Gohan y Videl en casa de mi abuelita otra vez, pero todo había sido demasiado bonito como para durar mas de… ¿3 horas?, daba igual.

\- ¿Quién? – grite frunciendo el ceño, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

\- Hey, prin… -.

\- No me llames así – sentencie, dejando caer el lápiz que me había dedicado a mordisquear casi toda la tarde.

\- Pan – Gohan se acerco a mí, con una hoja impresa, creí prever lo que venia - ¿Te ocurre algo? -.

\- Nada en realidad – dije suspirando, Gohan me imito.

\- No quiero que repitas el año nuevamente -.

\- No fue mi intención – dije con amargura, no, la verdad, me habría encantado terminar perfectamente el año pasado, cuando debí haber terminado mis estudios, ahora quien sabe donde estaría, quizás con nuevos amigos en una universidad, o intentando pasármelas de artista y quizás vender cuadros con muy mala técnica por internet o en la calle, o trabajando como la gente común.

\- se que no lo fue, el año pasado fue uno muy duro para todos, se que aun extrañas mucho a tu abuelo, y nuestro hogar -.

\- eso no era un hogar, Gohan – mi padre me miro con cierta lastima. Pero yo no me arrepentía de decir la verdad, esa casa llena de gritos, reproches, llantos, amenazas e idas no había sido un hogar cuando era una mocosa, no lo era hace un año, y menos lo seria ahora. ¡Que manía de ponerle valor a lo que nunca valió nada!

\- extraño cuando me decías papá – quizás fuera una impresión mía, pero me sentí mas cómoda con el ahí, una cercanía casi dulce mientras el me miraba a la cara, y yo a él, esos días en que… sonreí, el me ayudaba a pintar los pájaros de los libros para colorear, y Videl me indicaba los errores cuando aprendí a escribir, o incluso, esos días que más lejanos me parecían ahora, en donde podía verles a los dos, sonriéndome mientras yo cantaba tan mal, con los demás niños en los actos… del… ¿kínder?

Suspire, y le sonreí un poco más, la verdad es que no estaba segura de cómo podía llegar a pedirles las disculpas pertinentes – no, en verdad no era mi intención – dije de forma más dulce – pero… - trate de darme valor - ¿no seria lo mejor; quizá; que ya no vengan a visitarme? -.

\- vinimos juntos por el cumpleaños de tu abuela… -.

\- sí, y terminaron gritándose por problemas que probablemente tiene mi edad, en frente de ella -.

\- Pan, tu madre y yo somos los adultos, nosotros lo resolveremos -.

Y la cercanía que sentí por esos segundos… se desvaneció demasiado rápido, volví a fruncir el ceño, y me recosté en el asiento mientras miraba fijamente a la ventana, esperando alejarme lo mas posible de la historia que ya había conocido toda mi estúpida existencia – como quieras Gohan -.

\- No puedo creer que seas tan… -.

\- ¿Tan adolescente? – dije de pronto.

\- tienes 18 años -.

\- legalmente mayor de edad, pero biológicamente hablando… -.

\- ¿Biológicamente hablando?, ¿es en serio Pan? - _¡¿Es en serio Videl?!, ¡¿EN SERIO?!_ La ira me invadió, e intente contenerla.

\- no me hables como a Videl – creí que iba a temblar, y antes de que el lo notara, me pare bruscamente de la silla – necesito estar sola, no logro concentrarme en los fundamentos de la moral si sigo escuchando sus gritos -.

\- Pan… -.

\- No, ¡lo que realmente quiero es terminar este año! – mi padre se paro igual, poniendo sus manos sobre sus pantalones, yo pase rápidamente a su lado, intentando no mirarlo, no flaquear ante nada – me gusto verlos – dije de forma seca, y con una cortesía asquerosamente mal actuada.

Y apenas se fue, yo cerré la puerta de golpe, apoyándome contra ella y dejándome caer lentamente por la misma, hasta sentarme en el suelo, no había notado cuando fue exactamente que _Robbie_ entro a mi habitación.

Y mientras el se acercaba a mí, yo le tendí mi mano hasta tocar esas arruguitas en su cara que tanto me gustaban, no tenia ni idea de que era Robbie exactamente, solo que parecía muy triste ese día, esperando a alguien a las salida de la ciudad, alguien que claramente no iba a llegar, suponía que era una cosa rara con unos ojos miel impresionantes que me sonreía en momentos tristes.

\- Eh, que tal tu, perro – el intento lamerme la mano, yo no lo deje, en cambio tome sus orejas y le hice caras para reírme – Los _adultos,_ se creen tan maduros, pero no son capaces de arreglar sus líos, ¿Quién les necesita? – y esa era una afirmación de lo mas tonta, lo sabía, pero Robbie nunca cuestionaba mis tonterías, yo revolví tu largo pelo de un amarillo naranja o quien sabe, creo que en definitiva no se nada de los perros – pero tu eres un buen chico, un apestoso buen chico, no has molestado al gordo de Chad, ¿cierto?, me gustan mucho los gatos, y Chad es un gato agradable, además de que a la señora Hertz no le haría una pizca de gracia -.

Le sonreí mientras el se acomodo entre mis piernas, y yo tuve que estirarme todo lo que pude para alcanzar el cuaderno de filosofía.

…

Eran casi de noche, los días comenzaban a acortarse, pero el sol aun era lo suficientemente cálido como para estar afuera.

\- ¿Tu otra vez aquí? – yo le sonreí un segundo, luego le miré seriamente y me encogí de hombros.

\- me agradan los perdedores – dije resueltamente, Jaime se largó a reír y extendió su mano.

\- ¿Cuánto apostaras hoy? -.

\- todo mi dinero – Y el alzo una ceja, mirándome de arriba abajo.

\- sabes que se corre el rumor de tu reputación, un día de estos podrías perderlo todo -.

\- es mi asunto – no me relaje ni un solo segundo, en cambio solo me envolví a mi misma con mis brazos – no me mires así – así como si me tuviera algo de cariño - ¿Vino Ray esta noche? -.

\- no, tu pervertido no se ha aparecido estos últimos días -.

\- no es _mi_ pervertido -.

\- le gustas -.

\- si, y el a mí, pero eso no hace que sea mío o yo de el -.

\- una chica libre, ¿eh? – me encogí de hombros.

\- bah, tonterías – mire a mi alrededor, los oscuros callejones privados del sol que tanto me gustaba, olía a basura y era condenadamente feo, pero era mejor que un banco, los moretones no importaban, luego de vuelta a Jaime, el tipo que recaudaba el dinero de los peleadores - ¿tomaras mi dinero, o no?, ¿Qué tanto estas mirando? -.

\- El jueves te vi – tomé un pequeño paso de distancia.

\- ¿Y? -.

\- nada, solo que no pareces la misma chica en tu uniforme de colegiala – volví a encogerme de hombros, noté como Jaime tomaba mi dinero y asentí.

\- ¿Decepcionado? -.

\- no, solo es un poco raro verte así ahora – ¿y que importaba?, la ropa era solo ropa, la corbata, camisa y falda del instituto no eran las "prendas" mas adecuada para pelear con desconocidos y otros no tanto durante los fines de semana para hacerme con más dinero.

\- ¿Quieres ver a la que es posiblemente la mejor peleadora que el basurero ha tenido en falditas?, eso me huele a pervertido -.

Jaime volvió a reírse – esta noche te toca contra un tal Panzas -.

Asentí y pase, aunque le repetí por si acaso mi condición al "banco" – recuerda decirle, que no me lastime la cara -.

\- como diga mi señor -.

\- tonto -.

Y él se volvió a reír de mí, mientras avanzaba mas dentro del basurero, uno real, y con su pequeña arena en medio, me tome el pelo mas arriba en una coleta alta que trence para que no me molestara el cabello.

\- ¡Miren que viene ahí! -.

Sabia perfectamente a lo que me atenía en este nido de ratas y otras alimañas de diferente clase, por lo que siempre era bastante ruda y maleducada como para llamar la atención de alguno de ellos, y por la misma razón siempre usaba la ropa mas masculina que podía, eso también incluía los sostenes deportivos para que por obvias razones los pechos no me molestaran, sin importar que estos eran… bastante pequeños.

Panzas debía ser ese calvo lleno de tatuajes y aretes por el rostro, me pregunte si podría contra él, el no pareció mostrar mucha curiosidad por mi persona, veía fijamente a otra de las mujeres que usaban su cuerpo como distractor, no es que hubiera demasiadas reglas en este sitio, pero a mí me parecía jugar sucio; _demasiado ruda como para tener esa carita de bebe._

Aunque la triste verdad es que, si yo intentara lo mismo que ellas, me vería vergonzosamente ridícula, con ropa que mi menudo cuerpo no alcanzaba a llenar.

Panzas, por lejos era el peleador principal esta noche, golpeaba duramente, algo parecido al boxeo… testosterona pura, lo único que parecía desviar su atención eran los enormes pechos y los buenos culos, eso aseguraba una pelea un tanto excitante para mí, ya que no poseía ninguna de las cosas que el disfrutaba mirar.

Tome bastante agua, no quería desfallecer solo por una boca reseca, ya había peleado tres veces con algunos principiantes, y unas dos mas con tipos que conocía e intentaban hacerse el valor de enfrentarme sin sudar del temor.

Al final la pelea con el dichoso Panzas estaba por empezar, yo me limpiaba el sudor cuando me llamaron, y comencé a correr a saltos para ir más rápido.

El me miro, frunciendo el ceño y pareciendo decepcionado, tal y como esperaba, no me había prestado un poco la atención… tipo arrogante…

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! -.

La multitud se quedo en silencio, y yo me largue a reír escandalosamente – soy Pan – me presente y puse las manos en mis caderas.

\- ¡Yo no peleo con niñas! – puse mis ojos en blanco, cruzándome de brazos y acercándome a él.

\- no te preocupes, prometo ser gentil con tu musculoso trasero – y de inmediato salte lejos de él, por si acaso tenía intenciones de golpearme antes de empezar la batalla – no me golpees la cara -.

\- ¿tienes miedo, mocosa? -.

\- sentido común, Panzas, en dos días tengo que ir al instituto -.

\- ¿Una mocosa de instituto?, ¿Están jugando conmigo? -.

No debía dejar que este tipo me pusiera nerviosa y ansiosa, prefería estar relajada antes de pelear - ¿Vas a pelear o no? -.

…

Después de haber dado vueltas y esquivando sus patadas y golpes, el comenzaba por fin a parecer cansado, la mujer a la que tomo desprevenida rompiéndole la nariz, me apoyaba en gritos, y otros sonidos demás que no lograba distinguir bien.

\- Pequeña puta – creo que me tiro algo de saliva en el momento en que me insulto, yo le sonreí inocentemente solo para enojarlo un poco más, los tontos siempre eran fáciles de manipular, un tonto enojado era presa muy fácil.

Finalmente me impulse con mis brazos para darle una patada en el estomago que lo hizo gemir y retroceder. ¿Humillado por la pequeña puta?

El intento acercarse y yo supe que la pelea no duraría demasiado tiempo, porque parecía que iba a tropezarse solo.

El musculoso había desperdiciado mucho tiempo en insultarme y ver esos buenos cuerpos en vez de prestarme atención. Corrí hasta estar a su lado, llevando su cuerpo al suelo con mis brazos, luego me di el lujo de pararme en su espalda y poner mi pie en su cabeza.

\- ¿Quién es la pequeña puta ahora? – el intento ponerse de pie, pero yo hice presión en la zona de mi talón para apretar su oreja.

El cuerpo me dolía y estaba muy cansada, pero por lo menos había triplicado mis ahorros gracias a las apuestas en mi contra, ¡Gracias a quien sea que me hubiera heredado este don para patear culos!

Tome la bicicleta e intente irme lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Mi abuela me mataría si supiera en lo que me estado metiendo este último año. Intente pedalear hasta que el dolor en mis piernas pudo contra mi respiración.

.

.

.

 **Hey, esta historia es nueva, y sin planes muy ambiciosos, por el lenguaje y la violencia que contendrá en algunos capítulos (y lemons xD) queda en rango M, aunque aun falta para que nuestros queridos protagonistas se conozcan, es mas que obvio que retocare algunas personalidades para adecuarlo a su respectivo contexto.**

 **Aclaraciones: no hay Saiyajines, ni kami-sama, ni vida en el otro mundo, ni la asombrosa capacidad de volar o las semillas del ermitaño, así que la pequeña Pan se recupera a cuestas de su salud para poder seguir juntando su dinero. Y también porque no seria divertido que ella apostara por dinero teniendo esa ventaja tan grande de su lado, es decir, creo que la verdadera Pan no se siente muy atraída por cosas que no representan un reto.**

 **Gohan y Videl no están juntos, ¡Lo siento!, pero dado que bueno, Videl es solo una chica con bastante dinero y afición a las luchas y que, por otro lado, Gohan es solo un chico normal, con predilección por los libros, el trabajo y su constante aprendizaje terminaron muy distanciados, además de es parte esencial de trama, simple.**

 **La historia será narrada en POV's para mi comodidad (y si acaso les ayuda a los demás también), los escritos en tercera persona siempre me han costado mucho; de ahí que lo intenté practicar en otra de mis historias… ¡Que si que me complican la vida!, ¿y por que se llaman POV'S en vez de PDV, es que a mi me gusta así, los conocí de esta forma, y así se quedaran jaja.**

… **si acaso noto que surgen más dudas en un futuro, espero poder aclararlas… ¡Ya se!, debería estar terminando Cobardía, pero esta es una historia que me esta gustando bastante al final.**

 **Saludos a todos, ojalá disfruten esta historia, aunque sea un poco de lo que yo estoy haciéndolo al escribirla.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Holaminombreesdrama***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
